


The One

by balladofasadcafe



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Reunion, au where mickey mouse is legit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balladofasadcafe/pseuds/balladofasadcafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi returns and a certain window is fully open just as it was years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a very short drabble of my reunion headcanon! Argh, I just can't get these two out of my head! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading.
> 
> ps: This is not betad, I'm sorry for any mistakes!

It is past midnight already, and the Orion's belt is clearly visible on the sky which is as black as the night itself. Summer breeze kisses Nezumi's long hair gently and he smiles as he sees a certain window fully open. He quietly enters Shion's bedroom just as he did years ago only to see him sleeping peacefully. He inhales the sweet air as if it is his first breath in years, and sits near the bed to watch the white haired boy. Even asleep, there is a small smile hidden between Shion's lips.

He must be dreaming of something nice, Nezumi thinks. Then corrects himself, _No-- this is the natural state of the airhead._

Burning every single inch of his majesty's face into his memory, Nezumi realizes that he would not regret even if he died at this very moment. Though he has no intention to die so soon, not after this moment, not after reunion.

He then wanders around the room curiously walking on his tiptoes. It does not take him so long to realize that the room is arranged in a neatly weird way. Seeing the shelves in the room half empty, he quickly checks for the nearest drawer and to his surprise it is neatly half empty, too. With a sudden realization, he again looks at the Shion, this time perceiving that he is lying at the right side of the double sized bed.

Perhaps, someone is going to move in soon, Nezumi guesses. _A girlfriend? A fiancee?_

A hot sensation, which he surely admits, is horror, travels through his spines and the blue haired boy's heart is wrenched with the thought of his only one has someone else in his life.

 

It is only natural, he tries to argue with his inner self. Just how many years Shion has to wait for me to return? I am being utterly selfish hoping to see him just as we departed. He has to move on instead of holding onto memories of a ghost. And he did.

Even so...

He feels like crying, eyes filled with shades only to fade and burn with regret and self-hatred. How idiotic he was to leave someone he cared this much.

With a desperate move, he walks to left side of the bed. Like if it is able to give him a clue about the person who has the claim on it. _The thief._ He desperately holds the empty pillow as if it would tell Nezumi what's going on.

Only then he sees folded pajamas - under the pillow. With the help of the light coming from the street lamp outside of the room, he perceives the Mickey Mouse pattern on the pajamas. His mind goes blank for a while. 

Nezumi snarls between his teeth, What the heck, what kind of person wears this du--.

He freezes - with a relief. An ice cold water washes his flaming worries away.

What he sees gives him the most he wanted, an assurance for that he has not been forgotten, he has not been replaced, he has been the only one of his majesty's, too.

A small note near the pajamas: **For Nezumi.**

Everything falls into place then, like a downpour; half empty shelves, drawers... Half empty room, waiting for his presence to fill the spaces. Like his own half empty heart, yearning for Shion's. Waiting for another to complete the whole. Waiting for him to be the one.

Nezumi silently wears the most precious clothing in the world, -- yes, pajamas covered with big eared funny rats-- and lies on _**his side** _ of the bed smiling.


End file.
